


Ace-assin

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Damian Wayne, Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Assassin Damian Wayne, Awkward Conversations, Comfort, Coming Out, Cute, Damian Wayne Feels, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Touching, Healthy Relationships, Heart-to-Heart, How Do I Tag, Just a random idea I had, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug has ADHD, Pride, The Talk, ace time is all the time, ace-assin, ace-ssasin, and happiness, but no dying here, cuz i said do, damian tries to have a serious conversation, just comfort for my babies, just fluff, lightly - Freeform, mari i swear, marinette forgets about communication, marinette is... marinette, no hurt, referances to acephobia, s p e l l i n g, viva la ace, well its implied anyways, well past anyways, would definatly die for marinette dupain-cheng, wrote this in like 5 m dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	Ace-assin

“Does that make you an Ace-assin?”

Damian blinked in surprise, trying to make sense of the words that had slipped from his girlfriend’s lips. “A what?”

“An Ace-assin,” Marinette replied seriously, studying him with more seriousness then her words would require. “You’re asexual, and you’re an assassin-“

“Former assassin.”

“Yeah, that. So you’re an Ace-assin.”

“Is that,” Damian paused, trying in vain to persevere any hope of a normal conversation. He should have expected something like this if he was being perfectly honest. “Is that the most important thing you picked up from that?”

Marinette gave an anxious half-laugh, fiddling with her jacket absentmindedly. “I mean; I’m asexual too, and it’s nice to know we’re on the same page about that. But to be honest Damian, I sort of figured you were- asexual that is.”

“You… figured I was asexual, Angel?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said nervously, her fidgeting quickening as she began to panic. “I mean, you never really seemed interested in anything like that, and we’ve been dating for a few years now. And maybe I was projecting a bit or maybe just ignoring it cuz I have had people react badly and I wanted to avoid that subject- which I guess sucks cuz communication is essential. But you never brought it up either so I thought-“

“Angel.”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”

“Yes, I know.”

Damian chuckled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers as she calmed down. He should have known this wouldn’t be an issue with her. It was just like her to figure him out before he had figured himself out, though he wished he had been able to do the same in this case. “I didn’t realize it something normal to desire sexual intimacy,” He admitted. “I only started to dwell on it when I overheard Grayson giving Jon the talk.”

“Oh Kwami,” Marinette grinned. “That must have been hilarious to watch. How much was he blushing?”

“His face matched his cape,” Damian cracked a wry grin.

Marinette broke into breathless giggles, her eyes crinkling and her nose scrunching up. He only watched her with a small affectionate smile, feeling just a bit breathless himself. 

“Angel?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I suppose that does make me an Ace-assin.”


End file.
